


Ai Scream

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Ice cream nonsense, Pun title, Romance, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, Weiss loses it, White Rose - Freeform, this is just ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers of fighting Grimm were nothing compared to fights over ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP going grocery shopping and arguing about which flavour of ice cream to get.

Weiss Schnee stood firm, glaring down at her partner, icy enough to freeze an active volcano. "Pistachio."

Ruby Rose glared right back, looking more adorable than intimidating with her attempt at a fearless scowl, which came off as more of an irritated pout. "Rocky road."

"If I have to drill it into your thick skull so you'll get it, I will, Ruby Rose. We. Are. Not. Getting. Rocky.  
Road. Ice. Cream."

"But why nooooooooooooot?" Ruby whined, balling her hands into fists and sounding every bit the child she appeared. "It's so good!"

"It's disgusting." Weiss retorted, wrinkling her nose. "Marshmallows, nuts, and chocolate chunks in _ice cream_? That is a meal for heretics, Ruby Rose, and I will not stand for it."

"Oh, but pistachios are fine!?" the scythe-wielder all but shouted.

"They are the most elegant and delicious of the nuts!"

" _You're_ nuts! And you call _me_ the heretic!?"

"Excuse me, but you two are going to have to--"

The poor store clerk didn't even know what hit him as Weiss drew her rapier and promptly froze him solid.

"Now, then," she said, sheathing her weapon. "You put that vile carton away this instant and let's be done with this nonsense."

Ruby held the carton of rocky road as though her life depended on it. "You'll get this ice cream when you pry it from my cold, dead hands."

"Don't temp me."

"Oh, for the love of Dust; either scissor or buy some damn ice cream already!"

Both girls turned to see Yang pushing a full cart in their direction, Blake following close behind and clutching a bag filled with tins of tuna and a single bottle of soy sauce.

"Seriously," Yang snapped, looking decidedly annoyed. "Every single time you guys shop for ice cream it turns into this whole...thing."

"It does _not._ " huffed Weiss. 

"It kinda does." Weiss' glare promptly silenced Blake.

"I blame you for this, Xiao Long." Weiss slapped the carton of rocky road out of Ruby's hand, making the girl shriek in surprise.

"Me?! I'm not the one who keeps starting an ice cream civil war with her!" shot back the blonde, eyes flickering red. 

"I blame you for her lack of taste." clarified the heiress. "As the elder sister you should take it upon yourself to educate your sister on the finer points of life. Like good ice cream."

"If you guys don't decide on which ice cream to get in the next five minutes," snarled Yang, her easygoing temper severely bottoming out. "I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Weiss snorted. "Like what?"

The carton of pistachio ice cream in Weiss' hands exploded in a shower of frozen confection and cardboard. Weiss, eyes wide with horror and righteous fury, looked down at her clothes, which were stained with ice cream and covered in shredded bits of carton.

Yang lowered her fist, disarming Ember Celica and giving the stunned rich girl a devious smile. "Like that."

There was roughly a two-second pause when the universe itself seemed to hiccup; time slowed to a crawl, before very, _very_ quickly starting up again. Weiss let out a primal, angered scream that even the frozen store clerk managed to hear in his icy prison, and she lunged at Yang, all grace, poise, and elegance gone, the one singular thought running through her head that she was going to tear Yang's head from her shoulders.

Luckily, Ruby, ever lightning-fast, tackled Weiss to the ground, keeping a firm grip on the murderous teen as she spouted obscenities and threats.

"That was cold." remarked Blake as she placed her tuna in the cart.

"Weiss cold?" Yang smirked and stuck her tongue out, awaiting a reaction.

"I would think that funny if the only thing separating you from certain death wasn't your sister.

"Eh." Yang waved her hand dismissively as she pushed the cart towards the checkout counter. "She'll be fine."

As Ruby held down Weiss to stop her from potentially committing mass murder, she paused to lick a dollop of pistachio ice cream from the nape of Weiss' neck.

 _'Not bad.'_ she thought, glad Weiss was so consumed by rage she hadn't noticed the girl's actions. _'Next time, I'll get pistachio. But only if she lets me lick it off her.'_

Ruby blushed at the thought, not caring she was sticky and her clothes would probably smell like pistachios for a few days, or that Weiss vowed to 'use Yang's head as a tetherball'. 

"Ice cream is sweet." Ruby muttered to herself, putting Weiss into a chokehold. "And so is life."

**\--END**


End file.
